It is known in the art that N-substituted alkynyl anilines having haloacetyl substituents attached to the nitrogen atom of the aniline group possess herbicidal activity. This disclosure can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,475,156 granted Oct. 28, 1969; U.S. Pat. No. 3,475,157 granted Oct. 28, 1969; U.S. Pat. No. 3,535,377 granted Oct. 20, 1970 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,325 granted Jan. 4, 1977. The present invention relates to N-substituted alkynyl anilines which are unexpectedly effective against Oomycetes in agronomic crops. These compounds in addition to their ability to control these phytopathogenic fungi possess systemic/eradicant activity as well.